Zodiac Boi
Zodiac Boiz, also known as Horoscope Boiz or Astrology Boiz, are an extremely varied species of Mythology Boi. They are commonly associated with stars and constellations, and are rumored to be distant cousins to Celestial Boiz. Appearance: Zodiac Boiz have twelve variants, each with their own unique traits. Aries Boiz, or Ram Zodiac Boiz, have bright red fur with a crimson, tan, or even fiery orange undercoat. They have dark crimson eyes, a white star pattern, and wear red ram horns and a red lei. Taurus Boiz, or Bull Zodiac Boiz, have bubblegum pink fur with a pale pink or pale forest green undercoat. They have forest green or sometimes even black eyes, a white star pattern, and wear green horns and a pink, green, or sometimes maroon lei. Gemini Boiz, or Double Zodiac Boiz, have light green fur with a black or white undercoat. All Gemini Boiz have dual-colored eyes, which are commonly green and pink, sometimes yellow and pink. They have a white star pattern and often wear white and pink head flowers and white leis. Cancer Boiz, or Crab Zodiac Boiz, have pale silvery blue or seafoam green fur with a pale gray, white, or sometimes cream undercoat. They have sea green or silver eyes, a white star pattern, and typically wear a white head flower, white lei, and white or blue crab claws. Leo Boiz, or Lion Zodiac Boiz, have gold or orange fur with a pale gold or deep purple undercoat. They have royal purple eyes, a white star pattern, and wear orange lion manes and orange leis. Virgo Boiz, or Virgin Zodiac Boiz, have olive green or moss green fur with a tan, caramel, or sometimes black undercoat. They have tan, mauve, or peach colored eyes, a white star pattern, and wear a green and pink head flower and green lei. Libra Boiz, or Balanced Zodiac Boiz, have pastel pink, cream, or sometimes tan fur with a black or white undercoat. They have pastel pink or pastel blue eyes, a white star pattern, and wear black or pastel pink earrings and a black lei. Scorpio Boiz, or Scorpion Zodiac Boiz, have black, dark red, or sometimes dark purple fur with a dark maroon or crimson undercoat. They have dark red or maroon eyes, a white star pattern, and wear a black head flower, black lei, and black scorpion tail. Sagittarius Boiz, or Archer Zodiac Boiz, have bright orange, bright red, or canary yellow fur with a saffron yellow or orange undercoat. They have navy blue eyes, a white star pattern, and wear a navy hood with feather, a navy or red lei, and red or orange bow and arrows. Capricorn Boiz, or Goat Zodiac Boiz, have brown or khaki fur with a gray, black, or sometimes white undercoat. They have black, gray, or navy blue eyes, a white star pattern, and wear black goat horns and a gray lei. Aquarius Boiz, or Water-bearer Zodiac Boiz, have turquoise or blue fur with a pale blue or white undercoat. They have electric blue or aquamarine eyes, a white star pattern, and wear a blue head flower and lei. Pisces Boiz, or Fish Zodiac Boiz, have seafoam green or ocean blue fur with a pale blue or sometimes indigo undercoat. They have blue or yellow eyes, a white star pattern, and wear a blue head flower, blue lei, and shark tail. Behavior: Aries Boiz are courageous, passionate, and aggressive. They are the most headstrong of the Zodiac Boiz, and have a tendency to be hotheaded and impatient. Taurus Boiz are very trustworthy and reliable. They can be a bit stubborn at times, but are very loyal and devoted to those that they love. One of these things that they love is food. Gemini Boiz are quite playful, curious, and social. They can sometimes be nervous and a bit immature, but are always a ray of sunshine. Cancer Boiz are quite gentle and emotional. They are known to be a bit moody and sensitive, but are also sympathetic and giving souls. Leo Boiz take pride in their lives. They are confident, leader-like, and gold-hearted. They can be slightly arrogant and self-centered, but this is only because of their leader complex. Virgo Boiz are very loyal and hardworking, like Taurus Boiz. They always think before they act, but this sometimes leads to them becoming worrisome. Despite this, they are quite thoughtful. Libra Boiz live up to their name as the Balanced Zodiac Boiz. They are fair-minded, and have a good sense of right and wrong. They are quite peaceful, and always believe that balance is key to happiness. Scorpio Boiz are cool, resourceful, and secretive, to the point of being the slightest bit edgy. Despite their collected nature, they do have a big jealousy problem. Sagittarius Boiz are open, extroverted, and have a great sense of humor. They are enthusiastic, but can become inpatient, similar to Aries Boiz. Capricorn Boiz are mature, disciplined, and responsible. They are down-to-earth and independent, though they can sometimes be a bit of a know-it-all. Aquarius Boiz are steady and progressive. They can come off as aloof and distant, but this is only because of their trust issues. Pisces Boiz are quite friendly and compassionate. They are open-minded and willing to help anyone in need. Habitat: All Zodiac Boiz are said to live in the sky, just like Celestial Boiz. However, certain ones will live in certain areas. Aries Boiz, Leo Boiz, and Sagittarius Boiz prefer warmer skies like Coral Canyons and sometimes Kimbara Outback. Taurus Boiz, Virgo Boiz, and Capricorn Boiz usually live in the skies of Sarepia Forest, Temple of Zios, and Appondale. Cancer Boiz, Scorpio Boiz, and Pisces Boiz love the sea, so they inhabit the skies of Crystal Sands and sometimes Balloosh. Gemini Boiz, Libra Boiz, and Aquarius Boiz usually stay in the skies of Mt. Shiveer and sometimes Jamaa Township. History: Little is known about the origin of the Zodiac Boiz. They have only been mentioned one or two times in Jamaa’s mythology, so we don’t know much. We do know that they live in the sky, and that each variant was created at different times of the year. A new thing learned is that there might be a thirteenth “mystery variant” called the Ophiuchus Boi, or Serpent-bearer Boi. It’s said to be purple, with a silver undercoat and black eyes, but no white star pattern. This variant is probably fake, though nobody knows for sure. Diet: While all variants eat beans, each one has its preferences. Aries Boiz like spicy rice, pickled spicy vegetables, and some dried spiced fruits. They just like SPICE. Taurus Boiz love to gorge themselves on dairy. They like milk, yogurt, and some cheeses. They also like mayonnaise on their beans, for some odd reason. Gemini Boiz like snacking on fruits and vegetables, but they also like soup. Cancer Boiz love fish, as well as rice, oats, and other grains. Leo Boiz like meat, but they’ll also eat vegetables like corn and tomatoes. Virgo Boiz love fruits and vegetables, but surprisingly, they also go crazy for chocolate. Libra Boiz balance between fruits and grains, as well as occasionally eating a vegetable or two. Scorpio Boiz either go all sweets or all vegan. There is no in between. Sagittarius Boiz will eat anything, as long as they know what’s in it. Capricorn Boiz like having a monotone diet. They just eat the same thing every time. Aquarius Boiz are the exact opposite. They like exploring the food spectrum and seeing what they like and what they don’t. Pisces Boiz, of course, thrive off of seafood. Nothing more, nothing less. Trivia: * A group of Zodiac Boiz, whatever the variant, is called a “Sky” Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Mythology boiz Category:Rare species